RSS feed readers and widgets are common in the present day, thereby providing specific information of interest to the user. This contrasts with the domestic environment, where many devices with redundant functions are found. Many times, some of the distinctive features of a particular apparatus end up not being used; all of this while low level data such as time of day or weather forecasts are the most accessed data type.
The present invention relates to providing, in real-time, low-level everyday data in an efficient way.
A problem with weather forecasts, for instance, is that typically a device must be switched on for the information to be available, be it a TV or a computer, for example. On the TV one will only have the weather forecast at some particular times, and outside of those time windows one must resort to teletext (where available) to access the information.
With personal computers there is the typical boot-time, and then, if one is not using widgets, one typically accesses a webpage to get the data.
Both of these methods imply a period of waiting and memorizing the number of the page, the webpage or the simple fact that the web page is in a list in a browser.
Domotics is a flourishing field. Traditionally, domotics concerns the control of household appliances from a central point. The present invention does not deal with control, but with display.